


One Summer

by yuns_minis



Category: Changsom - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuns_minis/pseuds/yuns_minis
Summary: Changuk always put his arm around Dongyun shoulder. But one summer afternoon, Changuk did it again and it changes the direction of their friendship.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	One Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Because everyone loves Changsom.. :)

Dongyun heard noises from the other room again,. What day is it today? Oh right Saturday. It means game day of his older brother Yunseong and his friends.

So it means, Changuk is here. He felt his fast heartbeat inside his chest. Dongyun can still remember when he started to feel like this. One summer time, they were all out in the afternoon, Yunseong tagged him to their basketball practice. Well, they were all close since their were kids. Dongyun will watch them play or sometimes play with them too. 

On their way home, Changuk put his arms around Dongyun shoulder, any other time Dongyun doesn't mind. But that afternoon, it was different well for Dongyun that he immediately remove Changuk arm and walk beside Yunseong instead.

Then that's also when he started avoiding them. Dongyun focuses with his same group age and school friends more. When Yunseong and his troup are around, he will intently hide inside his room or avoid them at all cost.

" _ **Where's Dongyun**?_" Changuk asked Yunseong at the hallway. Dongyun can hear them. 

" ** _Maybe inside him room,_**." Yunseong casually answered. 

" ** _He doesn't join us as often as before_** " Changuk pointed out. 

" _ **Ah, come on.. You know he's getting more mature now and gained a lot of friends at Uni too**_ " Yunseong said.

Dongyun waited what will Changuk answer as he continue to ears dropped to the conversation. But he just heard their footsteps walking away. 

Changuk remarks about him made Dongyun thinks.

" _ **Why would he care right**_?"

\----------------------------

Dongyun went out his bedroom, he's on his way to Uni. Yunseong would always walk him to school, but his University schedule are getting hectic that he needs to leave earlier than him. When he arrived at the kitchen to eat breakfast, he was suprised to see Changuk in there. Already eating with his mom.

" _ **Dongyun, good morning**_ " his mom greeted him. 

And Changuk also smile looking at his direction. 

" _ **Good morning mom. Hello, Hyung**_ " Dongyun greeted them both. 

This scenario is not new, Changuk is like a family member in this household. 

" _ **Hi Dongyun, so I asked Yunseong if I can walk with you instead"**_ Changuk said while eating his cereals. 

Dongyun thought that's unnecessary but he doesn't want to be rude so he just nodded and eat his breakfast. 

They were both quiet on their way to Uni. At the bus, there's no chair available and they were both standing up, Dongyun felt Changuk will put his arm in his waist when the driver hit the brake. Simple gestures that Dongyun appreciates.

They were near the University gate when Changuk spoke up. 

" _ **When did we become this awkward. Haha**_ " Changuk asked with a fake laugh. " _ **Ah maybe because you don't join us anymore like you always do**_ " Changuk added. 

" _ **Ah, no.., its just that I'm really busy at school and gained new interests too**_." Dongyun answered shyly. 

" _ **Really? Like what?**_ " Changuk asked, trying his best to engage himself to Dongyun new life. 

" _ **I really like singing and dancing now so I joined the uni club**_ " 

_**"I see, let's go karaoke with others sometime**_ " Changuk trying to invite Dongyun when someone shouted

" _ **DONGYUN**_!" as a senior was waving at their direction. 

" _ **Oh, gotta go now Hyung.. Thanks for joining me this morning**_ " Dongyun said as he wave goodbye and run towards the senior. 

Changuk watched Dongyun interact with the other. He felt something inside his chest, Dongyun used to talk and smile at him like that. He decided to look away now. He misses Dongyun for sure.

\-------------------------

It was a lazy day as afternoon as final exams were already done and they were a waiting for result. Yunseong and others decided to hangout at his house again. This time, they were all in the living room playing cards. All were laughing and having fun when the front door open. 

Dongyun arrived and he's with the senior again. Dongyun greeted everyone and so does the senior. Suprise is evident at Changuk face, he observes at Yunseong who just casually waved to both. As they excused themselves and went Dongyun room. 

" _ **Who's that?**_ " Changuk asked. 

" _ **Oh, Wonmin, senior club president of dance club, and member of singing club. Don't you know him**_?" Yunseong answered. 

" _ **No I mean, I heard about him, but what is he doing here**_?" 

Yunseong eyed his friend for having so many questions but answered him anyway. 

" _ **Oh, they're been hanging out a lot lately, I think because Wonmin really likes Dongyun to take over the Dance club. They been talking about the summer program this year**_ " Yunseong answered.

" _ **Come on, let's continue the game..**_ " one of their friends initiated. 

And they did, but Changuk was not paying much attention. He's mind was half thinking about the other two inside the room.

\-----------------------

Yunseong and Changuk decided to play one on one basketball. They were playing at the court while talking about their future plan. 

" ** _Seong, let's have a match best of 5_** " Changuk dared him. 

" _ **Sure, what's the catch?**_ " 

" _ **If you win, you can ask any favor from me, if I win I will ask just one permission from you**_ "

" _ **Hmmmmmm. Sure**_ " Yunseong answered. 

It was a heated game but Changuk won in the end. 

" _ **So what's up?**_ " Yunseong asked as they sat on the bench. 

" _ **Will you let me ask Dongyun on a date?**_ " Changuk bravely ask. 

Yunseong didn't speak for a while,. Changuk felt a little nervous. 

" _ **You know, I can only protect my little brother as much. That's why I always wanted him around. Then I realized he needs to grow too, I'm a little delighted when he started to create his own circle outside ours. I already observed how the two of you around each other but I didn't not interfere**_ " Yunseong explained. 

_" **I know now that Dongyun always has a special place in my heart. It just took me a while to realize it"**_

" _ **Then I hope your not yet late, because based on what I heard, Wonmin already started to make his move"**_

\-----------------------

It was summer again,. Yunseong's group joined a basketball tournament and Dongyun promised to watch them. 

As Changuk kept on inviting Dongyun to join their group activities, or if not he would be always there to help Dongyun and Dongyun felt guilty about avoiding them. He's started to be with them again little by little again. 

Changuk was quiet during the preparation and Yunseong know why. After this game, he will confess to Dongyun. 

Yunseong actually talked to Dongyun about this. He didn't say about Changuk liking him, more of how's his younger brother feelings towards liking other being it a same or opposite sex. 

He assured him that being the older brother, all he wanted is to be there for his brother no matter what.

In fact, the scenario that these two will face later is already inside Yunseong's head, but he will let his friend and his brother solve this on their own. 

\-----------------------

" _ **Congratulations for winning!**_ " Minhee said as he hugged Yunseong at the locker room. He and Dongyun brought drinks for everyone. As Dongyun entered the locker room, Changuk helped him. 

Everyone is talking about the game. Dongyun who was laughing at Minhee who's teasing his older brother again while wiping his sweat. Yunseong looked annoyed as usual but was deep down always happy to have Minhee around.

He always find them weird but he also envy Minhee on how can he easily express himself to his brother. 

" _ **Dongyun**_ " he turned around to see Changuk beside him

" _ **Can we talk outside**_?" Changuk asked. 

Dongyun nodded and they walked silently out of the room. No one notice beside Yunseong and Minhee. Minhee gave Yunseong an assurance look, that everything will be ok. 

" _ **I hope so love**_ " Yunseong answered.

\----------------

Dongyun and Changwook went to the court that's already empty. They sat on the bleacher. 

" _ **What's up?"**_ Dongyun asked. 

" _ **How's everything at the dance club**_?" Changuk asked. 

" _ **Everything seems fine, Wonmin Hyung said I can try to be the club president next year if I want"**_

 _ **"I see, how are you and Wonmin**_?" 

" _ **We're ok. I guess. Why do you ask all of a sudden?**_ " 

Changuk face Dongyun, their eyes met.

 _ **"I don't know when it started, but I just realized I'm jealous of him being around you**_ "

Dongyun smiled a little and Changuk saw it.

" _ **Really, Why is that?**_ " Dongyun

" _ **Because I like you"**_ Changuk confessed.

Dongyun didn't answer, Changuk felt a little nervous about his confession.

" _ **Hyung Wonmin confessed to me too**_ " Dongyun said.

" _ **Oh,..**_ " Changuk felt defeated already. And Dongyun saw the sadness on his face.

" _ **But I politely decline his affection, as I really only see him as an older brother. And beside, I told him, I'm waiting for someone.**_ " Dongyun shared in a matter of fact tone.

Changuk moved closer to Dongyun.

" _ **Are you going to decline my confession too?"**_

" _ **Actually no, because when I said I'm waiting for someone. I meant YOU**_ " Dongyun said.

No one answered again, but they both felt happy.

Changuk put his arm around Dongyun shoulder again. But unlike last summer, Dongyun didn't remove it. Instead he move closer to Changuk and put his head on his chest.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> It's so long.. 😅  
> But I hope you had fun reading it.
> 
> -Don't mind the hwangmini on the side hahaha-


End file.
